


Happy

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne-Centric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, F/F, Fluff I guess, Oneshot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce





	Happy

"I can't remember the last time I was this happy." Alphys had sighed this out dreamily, and Undyne blinked and looked over at her.

They were sitting on a small grassy hill, and the starry nightsky was absolutely beautiful. It was the night after she and Alphys had went to the beach, too.

After the peck Undyne had given Alphys on her cheek which in turn had made Alphys topple over, they didn't talk about that anymore, both too shy. But the more time passed, the more they - especially Undyne - thought about it.

"Really?" Undyne asked softly, and Alphys nodded with a soft smile.

"Yeah, really. I-I mean...the Amalgamates are back with their families, the-the Underground is freed, and now this..." She looked over at Undyne, her smile bright, and Undyne stared, and she couldn't help but blurt out,

"God you're so beautiful when you smile, Alphys."

Red spread across Alphys's cheeks at that, her eyes widening a little. "I-I, u-uhm, I...." She looked away, shyness filling her even more. "I-I'm...n-not."

Undyne grinned, trying to cover up the nervousness the confession had left her in. "Fuck yeah you are! You know I don't lie about shit like that!"

Alphys bit her lip, her blush deepening, then glanced at Undyne from the corner of her eye. "Undyne, wh-why are you always so-so nice? A-and giving me compliments? You-you could have already left a l-long time ago, I'd have understood..."

Undyne's grin faltered a little at that, and she took one of Alphys's hands in her own. "Because, Alphys, you're my best friend, and you're doing the same for me as well."

Alphys looked up at her in surprise, not by just the words, but Undyne's voice had softened incredibly much, it was the voice Undyne never let any one hear but Alphys, and every time she did hear it it left her amazed.

"F...for you I'd al-always f-fight to stay at-at your side, Undyne."

Undyne's eye wavered a little at that, her grin softening to a faint smile, and they gazed for a moment. Then, Undyne swallowed softly.

"You know how to make this night even greater?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky, and Alphys shook her head.

In reply, Undyne brought her hands up and cupped Alphys's cheeks, leaned in, then kissed Alphys on her lips.

Alphys felt a wave of shocked surprise fill her, her eyes widening and a small sound coming from her. Then, surprising them both, just as Undyne moved to pull away, Alphys quickly reached up, holding Undyne's hands tight as she returned the kiss just as soft.

And Undyne was right. Alphys's - and in turn, too, Undyne's - night became even better.


End file.
